Running of the Lines
by rockabillycouture
Summary: Bill and his mistress need to run lines for their upcoming film? But with all the sexual tension in the air, will it even be attempted?


I heard the doorbell ring, I instantly knew who it was. I had been waiting for him to show up all day. I had been fixing up the house and spending extra time getting ready that morning. I had been so nervous about him coming over that I had been cooking up a storm all day. I know I can't make nearly as killer pork buns as Momofuku's does, but hey, if that is his favorite food I was going to make it happen. I mean for Christ's sake he made me a dragon roll from scratch, it may have been messy, but it was the thought that counted.

I opened the door and shuffled him in quickly. Nobody needs to see this. Bill took his New Balances off and came into the kitchen. He could smell the pork buns and went immediately for the plates. "I can't believe you actually made these from scratch, and for me none the less" he said. "Well I figured you could have some pork buns and then I have some other buns for you as well. But first we need to run lines Mr. Dean" I said. I fluttered past him as he proceeded to check out my perfectly round ass. The smell of my Light Blue by Dolce and Gabbanna filled the air, which drove him crazy. My red thong was just barely visible through my white woven shorts. I wasn't one hundred percent positive, but I could feel him peeking while he enjoyed the food.

I went to put on music before we ran lines (which we knew wasn't going to end up happening). We were both going to be starring in a noire type of film and played two of the sexiest and suave characters in the film. This was especially odd considering we are both huge nerds and incredibly awkward. But when we were together all of that awkwardness seemed to melt away. I put on Ingrid Michaelson's "The Way I Am" and sang while I waited for him to finish up. He wiped his mouth and went to put his plate in the sink. "And I—love the way you call me baby" came spilling from my lips while I sang along with the tune. He came over and sat beside me.

That's when he put his hand on my thigh and looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me. This affair had been happening for a while now; it had been going on a few weeks after the first SNL hookup, so we had sex a few times now. Things were getting serious, but he was still with Maggie. He told me he was staying for the kids right now, which I could respect, but still think it isn't the best reason to stay with someone. "Bill if you love me, why I am the other girl? Why can't I be THE girl?" I asked. "I know, I know Hannah and Harper need you, but you can still be there for them with or without Maggie" I pointed out. "It's just not something I can make happen right now", he said, "but I'll make it happen soon. I promise".

He kissed me on the lips and that's when I knew for sure lines were not getting ran. I leaned into his kiss and was on top of him before I knew it. Making out with him was one of the most sensual things we did together. It was electric and he sure knew what he was doing. I felt him reach up my shirt and grope my breast. The feeling of his fingers trace over my skin gave me goose bumps. He knew how to caress a woman, contrary to popular belief.

I took his House tee shirt off and ran my fingers down his chest. Touching that hairy chest was honestly a thrill for me. Call it a kink, call it whatever you want, I will always be into it. He had already thrown my top across the room and sat up while I straddled him. He picked me up and took me to the bedroom. He laid me down on my bed and tugged at my shorts. I nodded giving him permission to do what he wanted with my body. He took them off and I laid exposed on the blankets. I sat up long enough to pull off his belt and his jeans. His erection was growing in his boxers. He pushed me back down and hovered over top of me, planting wet kisses on my neck. Feeling him throb between my legs was making me extremely wet. I wanted him inside of me now, but he wanted to make the wait just as exciting as the ride. I felt his fingers trail down between my thighs and rubbed my pussy. At this point I didn't care what he put inside of me, as long as he tended to my pussy. He stuck one finger in and rubbed my clit with the other hand. He had me groaning and humping his hand. "Do you like it when I finger you? Do you want me to make you come?" Bill asked. "Yes! YES! Bill I love it when you finger me!" I screamed.

He loved to talk dirty and always wanted to hear me scream his name. He licked me for only a few seconds and then pulled me up by my wrists. My face was level with his cock and he told me to open wide. His cock was huge, but I always took as much as I could in my mouth. I kissed the tip and ran my tongue over the vein that ran down the middle of the underside of his dick. I took him into my mouth and felt him start to thrust. He was fucking my sloppy mouth and pushing as deep as I could handle. I could feel his hands on the back of my head guiding my head just how he wanted it.

I took his cock out of my mouth and laid him down on the bed. By this time the music mix had landed on "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls. How ironic. I climbed on top of him and slowly took him in. He let out a grunt when I lowered myself onto his throbbing cock. I could feel him twitching inside of me and knew he would explode soon if I didn't take things real slow. I rocked my hips back and forth while he gripped onto them; his fingers leaving indents on my skin. His tip was hitting my G-spot and I honestly wanted to come already. But I held it together. I asked him to fuck me raw. I wanted to be manhandled. I wanted him to throw my legs open and thrust inside of me. He pushed in and out at steady pace while I played with my clit. "Fuck me harder Bill! Fuck me harder!" I screamed at him. I wanted to be fucked as hard as he could dish it. He jackhammered my pussy and getting all sweaty. I just love the feeling of a sweaty, naked man on top of me fucking me senseless.

He kissed my neck while he pumped and I pulled him close by his hair. Breathing heavy in each other's ears, I was ready to come. "Shit Bill, I'm gonna come!" I managed to muster out. I felt the orgasm come over me and this time I squirted all over him. He looked surprised, but came to enjoy it anyways. He pumped out a few more thrusts and pulled out and came all over my chest. Jacking himself off until every last drop was on my heaving chest.

We got up and showered and went to sleep. He'd told Maggie he'd be out of town filming, which was technically true since we had to fly out to Chicago the next afternoon to shoot. I woke up next to him sound asleep the next morning and smiled. I let him sleep while I put on my silky kimono style robe and went and made breakfast. Both of us were huge breakfast people and after last night's romp, we would need to refuel. I heard him come into the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around my waist while he kissed my neck. "Last night was nice" he whispered in my ear. We ate up, he got changed, and told me he'd meet me later at LAX when we flew out later. He sneaked out of the house and I knew I would see him later.


End file.
